Monster Girl Quest: Union or Exile?
by Spyno41
Summary: Typical story, right? Everyday man on wacky with a wacky adventure? Or maybe I'm dead? Man, I suck at summaries. A reboot of "Where's The Viagra, When It's Not Needed?"
1. Chapter Falling around and around

A black haired girl is playing "Mommy and Daddy" with a blonde haired girl. Their ruby eyes looking over the brown eyed baby, who was crawling and giggling whenever he looked up at them. The purple and mint haired woman couldn't help herself and picked him up.

"Aaaaw. Look how cute he is~! Who's our adorable baby hunter? You are. Yes you are." The six winged individual coos as she holds the baby on her chest.

"I want to hold him now." The black hair girl said. The blonde girl intervenes.

"It's my turn to hold him!"

"Nu-uh! I said it first!" They both start cat fighting.

"Girls! Girls! Calm down. Everyone will get a turn. Come on, Minagi. Quit hogging him." Said the nine tailed woman.

Minagi frowns. "Can I hold him for one more minute?" The nine tails gave her a stern look. "Fine." She holds the baby close to her face. "It's time for us to part ways. Don't forget about me, ok?" She starts licking the boy's face and starts digging into his nose with her tongue.

**The beginning of the end of the voices inside of my head and my life I guess.**

The boy wakes up with a dark brown miniature pit bull licking his face and deep into his nose. "Ugh! Fucking Johnson!" He pushes him off the bed. Johnson stands on his hind legs and wags his tail expectantly. "Yea yea. I'm awake, ya son of a bitch." The boy gets up from his bed.

His room is a little disorganized. Some of his clothes are on the floor, the clean ones are on top of his cabinet instead of being put away. He puts on his black shorts that were on the floor and grabs a white tank top from the ones on the cabinet. He checked for his wallet, headphones and phone that he keeps on the side of the bed and puts them on his pockets. Then he checks himself on the mirror hanging on the wall. He messes his dark brown wavy/curl hair. "Banging as usual." He said with a smirk and Jojo posed, while slapping his round belly. "I can finally see some changes! One more week and it's smooth sailing from there." He puts on his sandals and leaves his room, where his brown miniature pinscher was waiting next to his food bowl.

"Did mom not give you guys food?" He checks his phone. "Ah, it's Sunday. Forgot she opens today." He yawns and grabs the dog food from the kitchen and pours it on their food bowls. He also fills their water bowl and makes his way outside on his backyard, where his big white and black bulldog is in a cage waiting for him. "Lana~! Who's a good girl? Who's my good girl!?" She barks excitedly and he opens the cage. She jumps on him, trying to reach the dog food. "Sit, girl! Heel!" She sat and he poured the food and immediately went to eating. He texts his friends to get ready for the gym.

N: Yo

T: yo

A: Sup Jimster.

N: We gaining today?

A: hell yea man

N: Leonard, you still picking us up?

L: give me a sec. Need to eat foolz!

T: all right. Just honk us to let us know.

Norman prepared himself by changing his shorts with his old black gym shorts and put on his blue running shoes. He left his house to wait on the porch, but as soon as he locked the house, he heard a sound behind him. Like someone sneaking up on him. He turned around, only to find a a grinning green snake heading towards him. "AAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Aaaah."

"Aaaah."

"..."

"That was fun! We should do a duet together."

"What in Ilias name are you?"

"Oh! How rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself." She bows. "My name is Amira. Everyone's favorite reverse lamia!" She winks at him. Norman had this cold sensation coursing through his body. You know, the kind you want to die right then and there, but they would deny the sweet release of death. Not to mention, this is his first real interaction with a monster girl and it sure didn't get his hopes up.

"Right. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing sneaking up on me?"

"I wasn't sneaking up on nobodies businesses! Besides, there are no fairies here for me to interrogate." Norman shakes head. She pulls out a pamphlet and hands it to him. "I'm just letting everyone know, that the Monster Girl Academy is now accepting low income human males! We all know you poor folk have never interacted with any monsters or angels, which makes it harder for any coexistence! Well, the Academy can help build relationships and a future for not yourself, but everyone as well! Just think about all the kinds of people you could meet in there and it's a big place too! But we're currently only picking the first one hundred to see how it works. Are you interested in signing up?"

Norman wasn't at all interested and he was never lucky whenever it was about winning something out of chance, but if it meant he could have a better future for his family, where's the harm in it? "Sure I'll sign it."

"Great!" She takes out massive stacks of paper from the satchel he just noticed she had around her waist. This time he got a good look on her. She was wearing skinny jeans and black high heels. She hands him a pen. "I need you to sign here. Here. Here. Scratch here for me." He scratches around her neck. She shivers in relief. "Oooooh yea~. Now sign here under which Alignment you wish to join."

"Alignment?"

"The Academy is divided between Monsters and Angels. Monsters wearing black uniform and Angels white. Just because you choose a side, doesn't mean you can't be friends with the opposition! Each side offer their own unique services if you'd like to take a look."

**Monsters**

1: Throughout the school semesters, you may use the portals for a price.

2: You may have trials of any unjustified Hunts and if you win, you'll be compensated and whatever the price the Hunter placed.

3: The prices for every monster is dependent on them. Be aware, it will most likely be sexual.

4: You may have a chance to marry with the principal's daughter herself! Alipheese Fateburn XVI! But you will have to prove worthy.

**Angels**

1: Angels can do no wrong. Therefore, it's a blessing you're being touched by one.

2: Same thing when you get probed by one of them in particular.

3: They will smite down any monster that shows any form of hostility for you. Then you will be sodomized.

4: Ilias is only ever interested in one person. Which means not you.

"These are um..interesting benefits." he finally said.

"I know, right!? It's only a shame most people choose the Angels. You can never go wrong with portals, but that's just my factual opinion."

Norman had to consider the options that laid before him. Joining the Angels would prove useful, with the fact that if any monster messed with him, his literal guardian angel would defend him. However, that ass probing seems to be cutting that deal and he shuddered at the time when his mom gave him a suppository when he was eight. Since then, he never wanted anything going in there. He signed under the Monsters Alignment. Amira's eyes beamed with joy.

"Congratulations! You're the one hundredth participant!" She imitates a crowd cheering. "Now all I need is a drop of your blood on this paper and the deal is sealed."

"My wh-OW!" She pricked his thumb with her teeth and dropped the blood on the paper.

"Done! I'll let you know when we are coming to pick you up on your glorious day! We are making history with your generous contribution. See you later! Also, don't drink water from the sink. It makes your blood taste more iron than usual." She packs everything in one fell swoop and sprinted to the black Mustang and drove off.

"I'm already starting to regret this." He sighed and went back inside to bandage the wound.

His friends picked him up and they went to the gym. Tony is bench pressing while Norman is looking out for him. "Come on! Give me at least a seven! That's all I ask!" Tony pushed himself for the last rep and Norman helped put the weights back on the rack. Leonard and Andres just finished with their pull ups exercise.

"Ooof. That took a lot out of me." Sighed Andres.

"Do not worry, my fat negro friend, you're already on the path to whiteness. And that's what Uncle Ruckus wants out of you." Norman said. Cackling at his own offensive remark.

Leonard notices the bandage on his thumb. "You cut yourself with the slicer again?"

"Hm? Oh this? Naaaah. I...well the thing is...you guys ever heard of the Monster Girl Academy?" Norman questioned.

"Of course. That's where all the monsters and angels go to study. The only humans who attend are males and it's only people with a lot of money that can even have a chance to get in." Andres responded.

"I don't know. I've heard shady shit about that place. Even if I was offered to study there for free, I wouldn't go." Leonard said.

"How come?" Norman asked curiously.

"For starters, it claims to be this school that will unite humans and non-humans. But monsters and angels have so much rights than humans, it's anything but fair in my opinion." Tony remarks.

"They claim that it's only fair, because humans have caused so much massacre in the past. Yea it's true, but you can't blame the sins of the great grandparents of everyone, because once upon a time they did a bad thing." Leonard said.

"I've also heard use the males attending there as sexual slaves. Not in the pleasurable kind, mind you. They milk them everyday, until their ball shrivel up and they keep them going with a special medicine to keep having sex. I'm glad I dodged the bullet when this green lamia came up to me to sign up for applying there." Andres said.

"Me too. Is her bottom half human and top half green snake?" Leonard questioned.

"She went to you guys too? Same thing happened to me. I wasn't interested in joining. What abo-Norman, you ok?" Tony worryingly said.

Norman was pale and visibly shaking, with his coffee brown eyes filled with terror. "I think I made the biggest mistake in my life!" He looks out of the window and notices the same Mustang Amira rode earlier. "Oh no! They're here to take me away!" He runs and opens the emergency door to the back and the Mustang was chasing after him. He's cornered and somebody placed a cloth around his mouth, making him go unconscious.

….

"…or..n...Nor..man!" He groans and slowly opens his eyes, only to find his mom waking him up. "Levantate mijo. Ya son las cinco y media. Vístete ahora para que no pierdas el autobús."

He groans. "Ta bien." He gets up from his bed and grabs the red polo shirt, jeans and black converse. He brushes his teeth and heads to the living room where mom already made breakfast on the dinner table. A big ass sandwich with lettuce, tomato, mayo, ketchup, egg, ham and potato sticks. He vores it down and mom sits across him, sipping her coffee with milk.

"Oye Norman." He looks up to her. "Te acuerdas el sueño que tú padre tuvo años atrás?"

"Él que estuve con unas niñas en el "infierno"? Sí porque tú lo sigues mencionando. Más es un sueño. Eso es mental." He said while stuffing another mouthful.

She sighs. "Yo se. Nunca entenderé porque ya no crees en nuestra Diosa, pero tú sabes que te amo tanto y espero lo mejor para ti."

He rolls his eye. "Yo se, Ma."

"Oye! No me hagas esas manías, que te estoy hablando en serio." She clears her throat. "Norman!"

He jumps a little from her sudden outburst. "Que pasa?" He said worryingly.

"Norman! Norman! Wake up, Norman!" He was confused to what was going, until he realized he was dreaming.

….

"Norman! Nooooooooorman!" He groans, as he slowly opens his eyes to find none other than Amira hovering over him. "Thank the Lord you're awake! I was starting to think you were dead!"

"Please refrain from shouting at my patient." A pale lady with silver hair came up to him and placed her hand on his forehead. "It's a little warmer than usual. Can you describe me what you're feeling right now?"

Norman was sweating bullets and clutched his stomach hard. "Nngh..I feel dizzy and my stomach is hurting like hell."

"Nausea, huh?" She looks at Amira. "You said you knocked him out with drugs. What exactly did you use?"

"Well, I knew that chloroform and ether take awhile to put someone unconscious, so I had the greatest idea and used both of them at the same time! Oh and I also used something called Roopies to give it that extra kick. Why?"

Norman proceeded to projectile vomit directly at Amira for a whole minute. Once he was done, Amira screamed to the high heavens and ran out of the room. The nurse went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and some pills. She approaches him and hands over the items. "This should alleviate any nausea and stomach pains. It will also detox whatever she drugged you with. You should also drink the water after losing so much from that vomiting."

Norman drank the pills and the entire bottle in one big gulp. "Thanks." He finally weakly said.

"Thank me when you've recovered. Right now, you should lie down and rest. Let me know if you need anything else." She walks away and he was staring at her ass.

He took this moment to analyze her. She's wearing a white coat with a purple frill in the middle. The coat splits in four at the bottom, which gives him a good look to what looks like a violet corset with two dreamcatchers on her hips. She wore dark violet pants and black dress shoes. She wore glasses which complements her eyes and her expressionless face. She looks at him and averted his gaze and checked the surroundings.

He seems to be in an infirmary and he occupies one of the seven beds. They all have white curtains to cover and give some privacy to the patients, but he was the only one and they were all open, including his. As expected, the room's walls and ceiling were painted white. There was a big white board in front of him, that was covered with equations and medical terms of which he had no clue what it meant. Next to the board, was the desk the nurse was sitting in front of the computer, typing furiously and glued to the screen. Honestly, if he wasn't feeling like utter shit, he'd jack off in the bathroom about now. Despite wearing a coat, it doesn't stop showing the size of her breasts. He's not an expert by any means, but double D's is the guess he'll make.

He became aware how quiet it became and noticed that she stopped typing and looked at her face. She was staring with an unreadable expression and he lied on the bed, hiding under the sheets like a child. _Fuck! She saw me staring! Oooow. My stomach. _He clenched his stomach, hoping he wouldn't throw up again. He heard her typing again and the rhythm of it distracted him from the rumbling of the stomach. By miracle, he fell into slumber.

….

He awoke again, took off the covers and immediately felt something was off. He is at the infirmary, but it was darker than usual. He gets off weakly of the bed and makes his way to the window next to him. It was a clear night sky. The full moon surrounded by the small stars. He notices that where he's located, it's covered up by a forest. Which gives him this haunting feeling of isolation.

That is, until he heard laughter. He quickly looks at the door across him. His heart racing faster. Why was he scared? Because he wasn't alone. He was now in an alien place surrounded by whatever the hell was out there. He tiptoe to the door and opened it very slowly. He peeked through the small crevice. It was what looked like a hallway of a school. It was dark however. He was scared what might hide behind the shadows. But he was curious. That's what gave him the strength to step out of the infirmary and into unknown territory. If he was going to die, at least he would know what it was.

His eyes finally adjusted to the new darkness and cautiously traversed the hallway. The laughter was now accompanied with moans and grunts. He couldn't exactly pinpoint the source as the noises where unnaturally all over the place. Making him doubt if it was just his mind fucking with him. He almost wishes that Amira would be here right now. That's how crazy he's going.

Before he could go insane from the endless walking and noise, it stopped. As if his prayers were answered, one of the doors was different than the rest. It was a black sliding and the sign above it said "Memorial of the Hunter". There were lamplight and black pillar holding flowers. He would imagine the flowers represent "Death" based on the name. He heard commotion behind the door and gulped very hard as his curiosity overpowered his fear once again. He ever so slightly slid the door just enough to hear and peek through.

It was dark, but he could make out some silhouette of what seems to be humans attending a funeral of some kind. There was a figure standing on the podium. The figure was surrounded by darkness, that he could only make out the red eyes piercing through it.

"My Children of Darkness. Today we will go through the memories of our previous Hunts and remember their efforts, accomplishments and failures of their trials." A projector materialized out of nowhere and started playing pictures of random people. "You all should know it by now, but for the new children among us, I'll give a brief summary. Centuries ago, The Eternal Hunt was created by me and the Goddess of Light as a truce and atonement for the massacre humans and angels have committed to your Sisters of Darkness. The Goddess picks whoever to participate and all of us hunt him down and submit him through pleasure. Now that I explained the basics, let's proceed through the Children of Light who has participated." The projector switches to a picture of a purple haired guy.

"This is Heinrich Hein. He is the first to participate in the hunt. With his great feats and strengths, he effortlessly won the first hunt and was known to the humans as the Legendary Hero. Quite deserving. He actually surprised me with how kind and humble he was. He even used the weapon known as the Angel Halo to only seal the physical form of my children, instead of killing them. I wish more humans were like him. Sadly, using such holy weapon caused his physical body to be consumed by the light. Proving once more, that the Light causes more harm to everyone." She flips through another image of another purple haired man.

"This is Marcellus Hein. The descendant of the Legendary Hero. Unlike him though, Marcellus was ruthless and has left many casualties during the hunt. He was also assisted by three other people in this hunt, which we allowed, since a human alone couldn't possibly win the hunt. My XV descendant was almost killed during this hunt, but thankfully she survived and her daughter made them pay with blood. Him and his male companion barely survived and since then were never seen again. Since that hunt, I put a limit to only one companion to aid the Child of Light." He flips through yet another purple haired boy.

"This time, she chose Luka Hein. Son of Marcellus and Lucifina. That's right. He is a human/angel hybrid." The crowd burst into an outroar. "Yes, I understand all of your frustrations. However, the Goddess and I reached a compromise. If she chose him as a Child of Light, then I would get to choose my Hunter of Darkness. It was hard to choose a human fit to be a Hunter. Majority of them are loyal to their Goddess and most that were not, usually were weak and mentally unstable. However, there was one family in particular that has been loyal to us for generation. And that family had given us the human capable of fighting against the Child of Light. His name…" She flipped through the picture and Norman's blood ran cold. The picture they showed was him as a baby. "...was Manuel Sanchez."

_I-Impossible! But that guy is the spitting image of me! Why!? Was there a long lost twin brother my family never mentioned!? His name is Manuel Sanchez. It can't be me, so it has to be a brother! _Norman was internally in conflict and his brain was trying to calm himself down with images of Shaggy only using 0.00000000007 percent of his power. Due to his shock, he tipped over the flower next to him and brake upon impacting the floor. Not waiting for their reaction, he made a mad dash back down from where he came. That didn't stop the voices to be clearly echoed around the area. He suddenly feels thousands of eyes locking on him.

"What was that!?"

"Someone's here!"

"Who is that!?"

"He reeks of LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

The voices now turned even more demonic and distorted than before. He runs even faster.

"ThE ChIlD oF LiGHt is HeRE!?"

"ThIs oNe iS diFFerent! You Will not EScaPe, SerVant of The LIGht!"

He couldn't stop the tears from flowing out. He knew if he ever slowed down, there was no way they would let him live.

"HaHahaHaha! HE'S cryIng! WHat a joke!"

"Jeez at Least haVe SoMe dignity."

"You CaN CRY and RuN all You waNT, BUt yOU can't EsCaPE yoUR FATE!"

Laughter echoed everywhere and he can feel hands and tentacles trying to grab him. He whimpers and he can feel his body about to hit the limit, but he doesn't slow down. He sees the door to the infirmary and in on quick motion, opens it and locks it behind him. Immediately, he could hear them banging, clawing and screaming at each other.

"Ouch! Hey, watch where you're hitting!"

"Then get your filthy tentacles off of me!"

"Bitch, you want to take this right here, right now!?"

"GIRLS! We got a boy to rape."

"Right. Ahem. Your AsS Will bE miNE to rAvage!"

Norman knows he only has a short amount of time, before they bust in. He turns around and notices his unconscious body is still on the bed. He runs to himself and shakes himself. "Wake up! Wake the fuck up!" But it was futile. The door gives out and they break down the door. He sees the darkness envelope the room and screams to the heavens. He opens his eyes to find himself on the bed, drenched in sweat.

"Are you ok?" He jumps and looks to his left, to find the nurse with a worried expression. He hugs her tightly and he lets it all out. Crying and weeping on her chest. While she hugs him back and strokes his head.

**To everyone reading this, thank you for taking the time to read the story and any of my stories. The original story had no direction since it was mainly a shitpost story with no big plan for it. Actually there were a lot of ways I tried to direct the story but it was ever changing and it shows with how inconsistent it is with each chapter. So I decided to reboot it and try to tell a cohesive story for once. I will focus on telling the story here and just tell a separate and random story on the other one. I mean I practically inadvertently made that story into a sitcom. Anyways Thank you all for reading my ramblings and I'll see you on the next one!**


	2. Chapter Dead on Arrival

With the illumination of the morning light piercing in the infirmary, Norman feels much at ease after last night's event. He told the nurse about the memorial and the demonic beings chasing him. She wrote everything down on her notebook.

"Could be another drug that must've caused you to have a hyper realistic nightmare. I wouldn't put it past me that Amira could've given you another drug without her knowledge." She gives him a water bottle.

He grabs it and takes a sip. "Well someone should tell her that it's not okay to fucking drug people! Fucking Christ." He once again chugs the entire bottle and gives it back to the nurse. "Say what's your name? I can't leave here without at least knowing the name of the person who helped me."

"It's Shirome." She said as she threw away the bottle.

"Thank you so much for everything, Shirome." He gives a genuine smile to her.

She turn her back on him. "I'm just doing my job." She sits on her desk. "But you're welcome."

Norman got off the bed and looked out the window. He saw the forest surrounding the area but with the morning light, it looks less threatening. He reached for his pocket and took out his phone. He dials for his mom.

"Norman!"

"Hola Ma."

"Que te paso, mijo!? Cuando tus amigos me dijeron que te secuestraron…" She bursts into tears.

"Yo se ma. Es una larga historia, pero estoy bien. Yo te digo cuando the vea."

"Gracias a Ilias que estas bien! Dond-" She got cut off. The phone was out of battery.

"Great. Now she's going to be even more worried." He walks up to Shirome. "You got a charger for my phone?" She nods and he hands her the phone to charge. Norman hears a bell ring and there was commotion outside of the room. "What's going on?"

"Everyone is going to their morning classes."

"Wait what? Why am I in a school?"

She looks at him directly. "Didn't you sign up to study here?"

He let her words sink deeply in. Norman was thinking everything that just happened. The moment he signed the application. The kidnapping. The nightmare. "I'm in the Monster Girl Academy, aren't I?"

**New environment means new ways to get fucked over. **

"You want my WHAT!?" Norman exclaims.

"I need to examine your semen to analyze your fertility rate and any diseases you may have." She flatly said as she was grabbing a jar.

"Would it not be easier with a blood sample instead?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Humans use blood for examination? Hmmm…" She writes it down on her notebook. "Regardless, we use semen in this facility. So you will have to pour it in here." She gives him the jar and closes the curtain to give him privacy. "If you need any assistance, let me know." He can hear her walk back to the desk.

Norman sighs as he drops his gym shorts and briefs, revealing his fully erect penis. It wasn't hard for it to be in that state. He was going to masturbate before Shirome stopped him for the sample. So he got to work. It was a basic of rubbing the shaft. He wished that he had the phone for material, but Shirome will have to do.

He imagined touching her curvy body and groping her breasts as they were making out. She played with his nipples while his other hand focused on her labia. They break the kiss and she hovers her labia on his penis. He penetrates and they both give each others their warmth of the body and friction. After some minutes, he feels the climax approaching.

He quickly grabs the jar and releases inside. After taking some deep breaths, he looks at the jar and sees that he filled about an eighth of it. _Hm. Not bad. I was holding it off for a while. _He got out of the bed and gave the jar to Shirome. She looks at the jar and then at Norman.

"That was fast." She said nonchalantly.

Norman got flustered from this. "I just wanted to get it over with and not make you wait!" He looked away from embarrassment. Which made him miss Shirome dipping her finger in the jar and having a taste.

"Hm. Not bad." She seals the jar shut and gets to work on analyzing the sample. Norman wasn't interested in her process and grabbed his phone to check for any missed calls. "By the way." He turns and looks directly at her. "Are you a virgin by any chance?"

Time seemed to slow down around him. He didn't know if he should tell her the truth or lie. It's not that he's embarrassed or anything. He's just afraid to know what would happen to him with answering truthfully. "I don't think so. The moment I learned about masturbation, is the day I lost it."

She stopped and analyzed him once more with her deadpan expression. It was very frustrating for Norman that he can't read what she was thinking. "Okay." She finally said and proceed to type on the computer. She opens the cabinet on her left side and pulls out some folded black clothes and shoes with a tablet on top. "This is the school uniform you'll be wearing on school hours from Monday through Friday. This is the E-Student Handbook that contains all the information you need. The map of the campus, your biography, schedules and even your dorm number. Remember to also read the rules once you settle down in your room." She hands it over to him. "That will be all. Welcome to the Academy and have a healthy year." Once finished, she goes back to typing.

Norman is naturally confused from everything, but he goes to the door and takes a few deep breaths. _This is it, Norman. You've been practically forced into this situation, but this is what you sign up for and by Ilias as my witness, I'll make it through whatever they throw at me!_ Now fully determined, he opens the door and makes his first step of the mysterious journey ahead of him. Or so he thought. The first thing that happened when he opened the door was bump into an elf and they both fell onto the floor. He was the first one to recover. "I'm so sorry!" He quickly got up and offered his hand. She was slightly dazed and grabbed his hand to support herself as she stood. He swiftly recovered her bag and his stuff from the floor and handed her the bag. While tidying herself up, Norman took a good look at her.

She had caramel skin and long blonde hair in which she kept it as a ponytail. She was wearing the Monster black uniform. A black jacket with the school emblem with a short skirt that wasn't even past her knees and black formal shoes. He took noticed how her eyes are completely black, but he can make out a thin white line at the edge of them. That's when he realized she was looking back at him.

_Shit! Why do I have the bad habit to analyze people!? _"Again. Sorry for bumping into you like that. It's kind of a common thing with me." He said. She took her bag, but kept staring at him. Norman looked around nervously and the monsters surrounding them were huddled up gossiping to each other, making him have a bad feeling. He also smelled something sweet coming off from her. "Excuse me." He tried to move past her, but she grabbed his arm and slammed him to the ground, landing on his back. Before he could recover, she steps on his head. She glances at his crotch and frowns. Norman struggles and feels she lifts her foot off of him. Then she stomps repeatedly on his head making his nose bleed. He pleads to stop and she does and with the immense pain, he started weeping. The elf looks at his crotch and is visibly distressed. The crowd went from whispers to audible surprise and confusion. She picked him up and they both went to her dorm.

It took four minutes to arrive at the elf's dorm. She threw him on her bed. Norman was still distressed from everything going on and couldn't stop crying. She was digging in her drawer and pulled out a dog collar and put it on Norman. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but I'll keep you around and eventually find out."

He looked at her in disbelief and whatever he felt before turned quickly into fury. "What's wrong with me!? What the fuck is wrong with you!?" She shows him a button and pressed it. Causing it to release electrical charge from the collar, making him scream in pain.

"Is that any way to talk to your master? Know your place, human. Right now, you are nothing more than a cattle for us. A supply of food and entertainment~" She laughs, while he catches his breath. "I will leave for you to get changed into proper clothing. I don't want people to think I enslave easy targets. Oh and don't get any bright ideas on going through my drawers. Only I have the key to opening them. Though if you're good enough, maybe I'll let you have a peek of what's underneath~" Norman was disgusted by that and she left him alone.

"...What in Ilias fucking name have I gotten myself into….WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BULLSHIT!" He didn't care if she heard him. The frustrations of the past two days needed to be let out. He quickly changed to his school uniform and looked himself at the mirror. Black jacket with the school emblem, black pant and black shoes. Simple, just the way he likes it, if he wasn't in this web of bad lucks. He can see bruises already forming around the edge of the forehead where he got stomped. _Something wrong with me? As she stomps my head and puts a shock collar on me. Clearly I'm the one with issues here. Fucking maniacal cunt! How is this allowed!? I thought this whole thing was about coexistence!_

**Meanwhile, at the Monster Principal's office.**

There are two Yoma's in what looks like a castle throne having a discussion about what kind of parfait they will have for dessert. The older Yoma gets a report of the recent event from Amira.

"M'lord, I'm here to report that the Elf Princess has stomped one of the low income student to the ground."

She sighs. "If she needs patrons, there are more than enough males willing to be used. I've said this many times to her. This behavior isn't helping us getting closer to coexistence. Especially when she's charming these males into her submission."

"That's the thing. According to eyewitnesses, he didn't seemed charmed at all. He never even popped a chub as kids say nowadays. He was crying a lot and begging her to stop."

The young Yoma yawns. "So what? He'll eventually give in to temptation like the rest of them."

"Even so, it is peculiar that he wasn't affected even in close proximity. Amira, keep a close eye on them and let me know if anything else happens." The older one ordered.

"I will not fail you, M'lord." Amira leaves the room.

"I still don't understand why you're still doing this. After what happened to you, it just confuses me." The young one said.

"It's because of that I will never give up on coexistence. Even if it goes against my ancestry and it may seem an impossible cause, I still want a future where we can all live in society peacefully. So far, the Harpy Queen and her followers have made compromises with the people of Scotland and are doing well." She turns to her daughter. "I just hope you can carry that legacy once my time as a Monster Lord inevitably comes to an end."

The young Yoma keeps silent and their dessert arrives.

**Back at the cafeteria.**

The cafeteria was bustling with all forms of males, monsters and angels. It was very overwhelming for Norman. One day, he was living a normal human life with no monsters, to now being surrounded by them. The cafeteria itself was very big and clean despite the amount of people occupying the area. White pillar marbles and paintings hung up on the walls. There was even a water fountain in the middle of the room. Separating the Monsters and Angels to their respective side. Then something purple caught his eyes. On the Angel side, he saw the familiar purpled haired shota eating with a light brown haired girl. Going by instincts, he was walking towards him, until the leash reached its limits.

"Need to go somewhere?" The elf questioned. She was eating by herself with the five star meal in front of her, while he was standing at the side of the round table with an empty stomach. He was at least grateful she wasn't eating with friends just to spite him more.

"I need to use the bathroom right now." He said. She eyes suspiciously at him. _Shit. I have to be more convincing. If she wants a good pet, I'll give her one. _"Because I don't want to soil the very floor my master walks upon! My piss is not worthy!" He kneels on the floor with his head hanging low.

The elf smirks. "Now that's more like it. I knew you would eventually cave in. I will be generous and give you ten minutes. If you don't return by then, you will get the shocking of a lifetime." She unties the leash.

"You are too kind, master!" He tried to sound as pathetic as possible. Which wasn't that hard. He turned around and could not help smirking to himself. He headed towards the fountain and saw the shota having a pleasant meal with the aforementioned girl. Both of them wearing the school uniform. Though instead of black, it's white. _What am I doing? I should be getting out of here while I still have the chance. But…..If he's not the one from that dream, then I'm outta here! _With determination, he walked up and the boy acknowledged him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Hey. Sorry if I'm interrupting your meal, but I just wanted to know your name?" Norman said.

"My name is Luka. Do I know you from somewhere?"

Norman face went pale. "N-No. You don't." He stands there for a moment and then power walks out of the cafeteria. Leaving both of them confused. Norman sprints down the now empty halls, up to the double door and opens it. It was the main entrance of the building. There was an opening path leading to the town nearby. He basks on the familiar warmth of the sun.

"Running away?"

He turns around to see nobody and looks outside again. "I came here hoping to have a future not just for myself, but for my family. And…..Haha. For coexistence, you know? It's crazy. Downright impossible even. Especially with all the shit I've been through in one day. Honestly, in any other circumstance, I would've ran away without a second thought." He closes the door. "But after that nightmare, there's many questions I need answers for. And if I have to be someone's pet, then I'll endure it till then." Tears ran down his cheeks. "Even if the truth kills me in the process." He wipes his face.

"That's very commendable of you. A very naive commendation if anything." The voice revealed itself from the corner of the hallway next to him. The monster looks that of a noble race, what with the way she looks and crosses her arms. She's a lamia he's never seen before. Technically, he's never seen monsters till now, but he's researched some of them before and she doesn't fit the bill on any lamia that comes up in mind. He has heard of the Yoma race, but no one could ever get a perfect picture of them. Silver long hair adorned with a flower. Purple/blue skin with a weird tattoo. Those yellow eyes looking down on him. Obviously wearing the uniform and a black skirt, covering where her genitalia would be. No shoes with that slithering red tail. "Are you done staring?" She said annoyed.

_Dammit! _"S-Sorry!" He makes eye contact. "Who are you?"

Surprise spreads across her face. "Eh? Who am I!? How coul- Wait, of course you wouldn't know." Norman tilts his to the left in confusion. She sighs. "I'm Alipheese Fateburn XVI. I'm the daughter of the current Monster Lord, who is your principal."

"Alifeces...Alifees...Ali.."

"Just call me Alice if it's so hard for you."

"I'm sorry. It's just a weird name. My name is-"

"Norman Santiago Sanchez. Son of Barbara Santiago and Roman Sanchez. Eldest of the three siblings, Siri Sanchez and DJ Santiago. Your mom and dad divorced on February 27, 2007. You have no criminal records as of now. You have an average size penis with a surprising fertility rate of 73%. 5'7 and 217 lbs. You also have a beauty mark on your left testicle." Norman was completely speechless. "You signed the contract that allows us to investigate your personal records and all the physical exams. I am caught up with every males records." She looks at him. "So far, there's nothing out of the ordinary for an average human like yourself. Except for one thing." She grabs him by the dog collar, making him instinctively grab her arm. "What do you think of Eliyah?"

"W-Who is that?"

"The elf who controls you. The one you are a slave to."

"Her!?" He looks away. Not knowing what to say. "An entitled cunt! That's what she is!" She got caught off guard from the harsh response. Then smirked and giggled.

"Hora~ Very interesting." She lifts him and from the angle, Norman could see Eliyah behind her. The eyes of fury piercing through his soul. "How about we make it fun? If you lose, you will be punished severely, until your body and mind only belongs and respond to her whim." She let go of him, barely slipping on the floor. "Don't disappoint us. Make it entertaining for everyone."

"W-W-What are you-"

"Let the Hunt begin!"

**Dead Weight-Jack Stauber**


	3. Chapter Limitations of the Self

"What is to be human? To be slaves of our carnal lustful desires? Yes. That is the purpose of our creation. Ilias created us to depend on her sexually. Is it a coincidence she embodies the perfect mate we desire? For both male and female, we want her. Fornicate her. What better to be loyal but with lust? However, that lust is a double edge sword. The mother of darkness herself has created creatures that take advantage of humanity's newfound weakness. What purpose did she have behind the design? Nobody but herself knows. Poor creatures. They have my empathy. If I was designed to have any to begin with. Hehehe."

**The more doors being open, the more confused my mind is going to be. That is if I survive this.**

In a blink of an eye, Norman went from the hallway to the middle of a forest. "Huh!? What the fuck!?" He nervously looked around to see nothing but greenery and trees. That's when he heard a voice coming from all over the place.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to another Hunt! Usually we schedule these and it's more than one participants, however this is a special occasion. You see that man? He has been graced to be the Eliyah's pet and you know what he did? He called her a cunt." Outrage can be heard from where the voice is coming from. "I know. Very ungrateful, isn't he? Here are the rules. The time limit is ten minutes and the first one to submit loses. Simple. Also, I have provided weapons based on their Jobs. Good luck~"

There was silence once more, only the sounds of the trees rustling by the wind. _What in the hell is going!? It's just one thing after another with me! _He took deep breaths. _Ok. I have to survive for ten minutes, right? Piece of cake. She said weapons were provided for us, but where's mine? _Checking his surrounding, there was a figure in between the treelines. As soon as it was spotted, it hid behind the trees. _Nope. Nopenopenope! I'm fucking out! _He ran the opposite direction, further into what seems an endless sea of trees and bushes. He stepped on a trap and he was hanging upside down from a tree. Laughter can be heard from behind.

"Heeheehee! This is just too easy." Eliyah is looking up at the hanging boy.

"Rrrgh! Not like it matters! You can't do anything to me while I'm up here." Taunted Norman.

"You have a really big mouth, you know that?" She takes out a blowgun and aims it at him. Norman panics and struggles, making him swing like a pendulum.

"Egh! Heyheyhey!" She shoots on his back. His body twitches from the sudden pain, then euphoria rises all over the body. Eliyah pulls out a knife and cuts the rope, making him faceplant the ground. She waited to see him spasm from the effect. "Ouch! Fucking hell!" He got up with his nose bleeding and cleans himself.

_WHAT!? How the hell is he not cuming seven times right now!? _Eliyah furiously placed another dart and shoots. It hits his right shoulder and in matter of seconds, his body seizes to respond and falls on the floor.

"Nnngh! My body is not moving! What the fuck did you do!?" She didn't reply, only unzips his pants and flings it aside. "H-Hey! Stop that!" Removing the briefs against his wishes, reveals his average sized penis fully erect. Knowing that there are eyes watching him naked, makes him blush out of embarrassment. Still trying to break out of paralysis, he can move his fingers slightly.

"Since everything that I've done so far have been ineffective, I'll have to use my hands to finish the job. You should be extremely grateful." She grabs the member and starts stroking it.

Norman slightly gasps to her soft hands. This was completely different than doing it by himself. The way she strokes and teases the head made him feel this wave of pleasure course through his entire body. _Holy shit, this feels very good! But...not like this. Not like this! _Trying his best to ignore the feeling, he concentrated on recovering and could finally ball a fist. However, he can feel the ejaculation ever closer.

"Just cum already! There's only one minute left!" She quickened the pace. Norman grit and bared for as long as he could, but it wasn't enough. He came all over her hand. She closed her eyes, gave a sigh of relief and smirked. It was a decisive battle but in the end she won. As expected from the Elf Princess. What she didn't see coming though, was the left hook connecting to her beautiful face.

"I ain't down for the count, bitch!" After landing the punch, he sluggishly grabbed the briefs next to him and put them on. Slowly regaining control of his body, managed to get up. Eliyah, slightly dazed and confused, looked up to the man with rage in his eye.

**TIME'S UP**

An alarm can be heard all around them. Norman spent all his energy and was losing consciousness. Meeting his face on the ground once more.

…

"What is it to be human?"

Norman woke up in front of the wooden house, where he used to live on a cliff side across the church. He saw his family in front of the porch. His mom, dad, sister, and the two German Shepherds waving at him. He walked towards them, but then the voice was back again.

"Is it to serve to our mother and her disciples and regardless of our loyalty, only see us as mere insects?" He tried locating the source of the voice. "Is it to give in to the daughters of darkness and just be food and toys to them? Even though we may try to love her back, we are a constant reminder of the entity she hates the most."

He looks behind him to see someone with the same school uniform as him. There's a giant book covering its face.

"What is it to be human? No. The better question is: What good is it, to be human?"

"Who are you?" Norman had the courage to say. The person paused and flipped through the pages for a bit.

"The night is still, the streets are quiet,  
In this house lived my Love;  
She left the town long before,  
Yet her house is still standing in the same place.  
There I also see a man standing and staring into the heavens,  
Wringing his hands in violent grief.  
I shudder when I behold his face;  
The moon reveals to me my own likeness.  
You Doppelgänger, you pale companion!  
Why do you mimic my love sickness,  
That tormented me at this place  
For so many nights in the past?"

It slams the book shut and lowers it, finally revealing a familiar face. Because it was his own face, with a sharp look and a twisted grin.

…..

Voices can be heard as he was waking up.

"...seems to be healthy, despite the drugs he's been injected." He recognizes the voice being Shirome. There's a pause and an unknown person spoke.

"And you said based on his medical background, there hasn't been an incident like this before?"

"Correct." Shirome confirmed.

"Hmmm…" He can hear the person heading closer to him. "How long are you going to pretend to be asleep?" Feeling kind of surprised and silly of getting caught, he opened his eyes to see Alice looking down him.

_Alipheese Fateburn the XV, huh?_

Norman was perplexed by the voice that was in his head and instinctively tried locating the source. But he could find no one else in the infirmary. "Don't worry. I'm your principal and I would never harm anybody unjustly, unlike what my daughter has caused you." He took another look at her.

She almost looks exactly like Alice, except with some different features. Firstly, she's bigger in every sense of the word. It almost makes Alice look like a pocket version of her mother. Her horns stick out more and the flower on her right side is hanging tightly on green vines on her long silver hair. She's wearing the school girl uniform like Alice, but on the skirt, there are two golden butterfly wings locked together with a golden belt. "Are you feeling well? You've been staring at me for awhile now."

"S-Sorry! It's a bad habit of mine." Feeling awkward now, he averts his eyes and sees Shirome looking over at the complicated notes on the board. After everything that has happened, he isn't sure about anything anymore. Especially since Eliyah said he was weird. "Is there something wrong with me?"

Fateburn sighs and looks at the board. "That's what we've been trying to figure out the past hour. But one thing is certain, you are immune to any form of aphrodisiac and Critical Ecstasy. It was all confirmed on that unofficial Hunt Alice set up. Shirome thinks it's a theory, but the fact you still were not charmed by Eliyah is all the proof that I need."

"Why would I even be charmed by her?"

"Did you smell something coming from her?" Norman nods. "She release pheromones to charm any male to submit to her every command. They also become arouse to physical abuse. Which I'm sure it frustrated her for not getting any results with you."

"That's fucking stupid." He said with vile. Then he realized who was next to him. "Sorry."

"It's all right. I too would be extremely angry in your situation. Which is why I would like to congratulate you on your victory. While it was not official and you did ejaculate, the conditions were to make you submit. Technically you didn't, despite the odds being against you. Here." She hands him a key with the number 515 on it. "Your two rewards are waiting in your new dorm." She smiles. "Rest however much you need, but not too long to keep them waiting."

Before questioning any further, she slithers to Shirome to say her goodbye and leave the room. Shirome walks up to him. He takes notice that she's wearing glasses now. "How are you feeling right now?"

_That's a good fucking question. _He sighs. "Honestly, I don't know. I'm fine physically if that's what you mean." Norman looked up at the nurse and found her with glasses on to be cute.

She writes it down on her notebook. "If you feel anything, please let me know. You may leave as you wish." She goes back to her desk and types furiously on the computer. Norman kept staring at her.

_I just want to sodomize her on the desk and make her squeal. She's just asking for it at this point. Hehehe._

He shook his head furiously. Now it got serious. It wasn't his imagination anymore. Looking around the room one more time, he waited until the voice would come back, but it never spoke again. Sighing at the possibility of going insane, decided to sate his curiosity into finding out what his reward was. He got out of the bed and grabbed his pants and belonging on the desk next to Shirome. Gave his thanks for everything and made the way to the new dorm. Along the journey, both human and monsters were whispering to each other and giving him weird looks as they pass by. Ignoring all this, he power walked till finally reaching room 515. The floor that the room is located is fancier than the lower floors, which already looked fancy to him. Using the key, he opens the door and enters.

Upon going in, the thing that immediately catches his eyes is the leather couch in the middle of the room. He approaches and sits down. It was soft and comfortable. In front was a small table and on the wall is a seventy inch flat screen. Set up with a home theatre. Looking around the room, there was a kitchen and a chained Elyah on the corner of the room. He double takes on Eliyah.

"What the fuck are you doing?" More saying that to himself. He went up to her. She was wearing a maid outfit with the same dog collar he wore. The leash was tied to the fridge handle which he found stupid. Looking at the counter, he found a letter and a key.

"This is your reward for your victory. They will follow your every command, as long as it doesn't kill them. This is the key to their freedom. You may use it once you believe they've fulfilled their punishment. Enjoy~" AFXV.

He puts the note down and grabs the key. "They? Who's the other one?" At that moment, one of the door behind him opens and out comes a small child Yoma that looks like Alice wearing the same maid outfit and dog collar. "Oh what the fuck, man. I may want to eventually try most things at least once, but I ain't suckling kiddies titties!"

She seemed offended. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!? Are you a pedophile in disguise!?"

"Oye! Don't assume shit!"

"To think my mom put me into a care of a pedo in denial. Is this my divine punishment?"

"I was almost expecting for Alice to come out of the room."

"What? I am Alice!"

"Well yea, but I'm talking about your older sister , Alipicis- Alice XVI."

"You can not be this dense. I am Alipheese XVI!"

There was a moment of pause. Norman blinked comedically. "But you're a loli."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"But you weren't like that before! What happened?"

**FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHBAAAAAAAAAAAAACK**

Alice is in the principal's office, getting scolded by her mother.

"You have no idea how disappointed I am right now. I've given you many chances, but abusing the powers of a Monster Lord, when you're not even ready yet, is completely unacceptable!" She slams her desk out of fury.

Alice was panicking. "I-Im sorry, mom! I just wanted to see if the rumors were true."

Fateburn sighs. "I know you're a curious girl, but you have to be careful with the power you are going to inherent. Abusing them will make you look incompetent and no one will respect you for it." Alice looks down shamefully. "What was the reward of the Hunt?"

"To be Eliyah's slave for the rest of the semester, why?"

Fateburn took a moment and an idea popped in her head. "Since he didn't technically submit to her, that means he won and she will be his slave instead. With an extra bonus~" She began chanting a magical incantation and in a flash, Alice physically became a child.

"Eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEH!? Mom, what did you do!?" Alice screamed.

"I believe I have spoiled you too much and do not understand the struggles of what most individuals go through on their everyday life. I sealed most of your powers and only until you prove yourself you are worthy of your abilities, will they unlock naturally and regain your physical form back."

"But this isn't fair!"

"I know you are frustrated, but this is the only way I can think of for you to learn. Plus." She hugs Alice tightly. "You'll always be my baby girl~ And I have a good feeling about this Norman fellow."

"RRrgh! Stop it, mooooooooooooooooom!"

**Back to the Present**

"Jesus Christ, that sounds rough." Norman said after the explanation.

"Tell me about it. She even made me your slave, to truly feel powerless. Why did you do this to me mother!?" She starts sobbing. Eliyah joins her with the waterworks. Norman sighs.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He walks up to Alice and uses the key to unlock the dog collar, which surprised her. Going up to Eliyah, he stares at her and remembers everything all the struggles she put him through in just a day.

_Look at her. Crying pathetically. Once the tables are turned, she becomes a little bitch. I should teach her a lesson or two for everything. It is only fair. Rape for rape, is the laws of beasts. Plus, she's a dark elf. She'll enjoy being dominated. If not, well she better start liking it. Hehehe._

He grabs the collar, making her squeal a bit and shudder of fear. She had her eyes closed, not wanting to witness the expected harassment that was inevitably coming. She heard a click and felt cool air hit her neck. Opening her eyes, she saw him with the collar in his hand and threw it on the dinner table next to him. Without a word, he went back to the living room and slouched on the couch. Eliyah was still at the kitchen in complete shock.

"I can finally get rid of this stupid get up!" Alice exclaimed, as she was stripping the clothes and went back to the room she came from.

"I..I don't understand." Norman looked over from his shoulder. "Why? I don't under-"

He shrugs. "Cause. If I don't like to be treated like shit, why would I do it to others? I learned that lesson a long time ago. Plus, I don't roll that way." With that, he grabs his phone and calls his mom, while Eliyah went to the guest room, still wrapping her head about what just happened.


	4. Chapter Crossover

Norman: Yo! When the fuck are we going to do the next scenes!?

Director: Sorry Norman, the Writer is currently putting the show on hiatus.

Norman: WHAT!? Why!?

Director: Well he's currently writing his Magnum Opus right now and putting us on the side.

Norman: That's some straight bullshit right there! How is there a better story than us!? Can I have their phone number!?

Director: *Gives him the number*

Norman: *Dials the number*

**Paradoxical Norman's Dorm**

Norman is in the kitchen drinking coffee, while Alice and Eliyah are exploring each others sexuality and making out in the living room.

_What are you doing? You have both the Elf princess and the Monster Lord's daughter in front of you ready for the taking. You have the power to dominate them while they are distracted and spread your lineage. Instead, you rather watch porn on your phone? What an eccentric specimen you are._

"Cheer up, inner thoughts. At least I can finally relax and enjoy my quality time, with quality content." He said, resuming the video of Bathtub Bodyguard. It was swiftly interrupted with an unknown number calling him. Groaning, he picked it up. "Hello?"

Norman: Hello?

"Who is this?"

Norman: Who is THIS?

"Hey man, you're the one calling me."

Norman: Well I'm the one asking the questions. And let me tell you, you sound like the ugliest son of a bitch I have ever heard!

"Oh yea? Well you sound like a mistake that got dropped on a flight of stairs when you were a year old."

Norman: OOOOOOH! Okay. I see how it is. Are you the kind of person that when they see an opportunity, they cuck themselves out of moral high ground? Because let me tell you, that is the gayest thing a guy can do in a world where monsters rape each other on the daily.

"Hahaha! That's rich coming from what I assume a guy that can't even last thirty seconds on any sexual encounters, even with yourself."

Norman: Can too! In fact, I will rape the dark elf that's right next to me, and make her squeal like not tomorrow!

Eliyah: Wait what?

"Bitch you won't! You ain't got the cojones for that! And If you must know, she'll enjoy it for it is the nature of the DE to want to get fucked anyways!"

Norman: Believe me, if we ever cross paths, I swear to every incarnation of the Fateburns and Ilias, that I will glock your cock off!

"Meet me at the Bermuda Tartarus, August 23, 2021. Be there and don't pussy out. Also I want a 4k video of you fucking the Elf and the spider bitch that I assume is also there. Otherwise I will assume you to be an incel for life!"

Norman: And I better see you to be a fully developed character by that time, because I don't bully retards!

"Fine!" He hangs up.

Norman: Fine! *Hangs up and throws the phone*

Eliyah: You were joking about the rape, right?

Elise: I don't mind.

Director: I got the camera rolling.

Eliya: Wait, are you ser- *Gets jumped by Norman* Kyyaaaa~

Paradox Norman gets up from the table. "RRRRGH! That fucking guy has a big fucking mouth!"

_He really reminds me of someone._

"I need a wank cause my frustration gets ever bigger!" He just pulls out his dick and starts masterbating right there.

_Let see what I can say here….."He who desires but not acts, breeds pestilence." So it is written._


	5. Chapter Warm Up

In between the two planes of reality and existence, lies a lone chess table. This is the only place where Dark and Light can ever be in close proximity with each other, but never touch. The Goddesses arrived and sat down with no exchange of words or glances, as they set up the pieces. The floor was a projection of the world itself. Where they overlook certain events as they play. Seconds passed when the set up has been completed. The Goddess of Darkness gave a suspicious look at the board.

"I don't recall ever having half of a peon before." She pointed at it, on the side of the board.

The Goddess of Light also noticed her own half and picked it up. "Eh. It's probably nothing." Flicked it and materialized a trash can for it to land. The other one does the same and replaced it to continue the game.

**Let's settle down and get to know each other. We're both fucked anyways.**

Norman is in the kitchen brewing coffee while looking through the rules from his handbook.

Rule #1: Rape is not allowed under any circumstances. Unless it's life or death.

"When the fuck is rape justified in a life or death situation? Probably a monster thing I'll never understand."

Rule #2: If a man ever disrespects or unintentionally harms a monster/angel, then said male has to do whatever task the monster/angel requests. If it's an extreme request like sex, then a hunt must be initiated. The Hunter declares their reward and whoever wins will claim it at the end.

"Extreme requests? Becoming someone's slave isn't considered extreme? Fucking hell man." He pours coffee and sugar in a cup.

Rule #3: An individual can enter the opposition's territory if they have a special permit. Failure to do so will result a week in detention. If you're male, a hunt will be started and it will only end if you go back where you belong or the captors are satisfied.

Rule #4: Only the Principals are allowed to initiate Hunts. Unless Rule #3 is in place.

Rule #5: More rules will be added throughout the year.

"These rules are vague as fuck. Like how long will it take for the captors to be satisfied? What if they're never satisfied? Fuck me in the ass." He grabs two more cups and fills it with coffee and sugar for his two roommates.

"Mmm~ I love the smell of coffee in the morning." He looks to his right, seeing the loli lamia yawning. She looks around. "Where's the breakfast?"

"I only made coffee. If you want food, there's the fridge and make yourself a sandwich or something." Taking a sip of his coffee, he hands over her cup.

"What!? I'll have you know, it is a great offense to not cook in the presence of a Fateburn!"

"So what you're telling me, is that because you've always had someone to cook for you, you don't know how to cook shit?" He smirks and she uses her tail to smack his face. Managing to keep both cups in balance, he leans on the dinner table. "The fuck's wrong with you!"

"That sharp tongue of yours is what got us into this mess to begin with. The least you could've done is make me food." She sits on the table and snatches her cup and drinks it. She recoils in disgust. "Ugh! This is too bitter. Add more sugar."

She slides the cup to him and he grips it, cracking it a bit from the pent up frustration. As he was pouring more sugar, an idea pops in his head and devilishly smiles. "Whatever you do, don't drink the milk from the jug." His remark confuses her and he gives the coffee back to her. "I mean it. Or else there's going to be a problem." He made his way to the guest room. Inside is Eliyah sleeping on the bed. He silently put his school uniform on and grabs his bag as he leaves.

"What are you doing?" Norman turns around and sees Eliyah with her white nightgown sitting up and stretching.

"Getting ready for class. I made ya a cup of coffee in the kitchen if you want." She looks at him weirdly.

"It's Saturday."

"Oh… Well I'll just walk around and get a feel around you know?" He didn't wait for her to respond as he opens the door to check up on Alice. "Bingo." As he expects, she is drinking the gallon of milk. Reverse psychology at its finest. Swiftly closing the distance, he smacks the gallon. Making the milk gush onto her face. While she is coughing and staggers, he mad dashes out of the room and locks the door to buy some time. Running down the hall, he stops as the monster in his way is Fateburn. "P-P-Principal!? What are you doing here?" He stammers.

"I'm here to check up on the current situation with you and your rewards. Hm?" She cups his cheek and takes a better look. "Is that a tail mark?"

"Uh, actually it's n-" Alice break through the locked door and Norman's blood runs cold as he feels the heavy murderous intent in her eyes. Not even thinking twice, he maneuvers around Fateburn and runs as fast as his legs can go. Alice is about to chase him down, but her mother grabs her.

"Let go of me!" She tries to pry herself from the grip, but her mom drags her back to the dorm.

"You and I are going to have a very long discussion about your childish behaviour. And this time I will make sure to deduct from your allowance from all the damage you've caused." She says as Alice is pleading and crying not to.

"Ahh…hah...hah, I think… ah… I'm good." Norman is on the floor catching his breath. Luckily for him, there is barely anyone at the hall due to it being extremely early on a weekend. Getting up, he pulls out his handbook and checks the map of the Academy. "Damn. This place is fucking huge. Where do I even begin?"

"Did someone need the Informant Broker to save their day?" Norman screams and jumps as he turns to face Amira.

"Fucking Christ! You trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Nope. Just information for anything on your mind. For a price of course. This business ain't cheap, you know?"

"Price! You expect me to pay you after all the shit you put me through? No fucking way!" He walks the opposite direction, but she got in his way.

"Okay okay! I'll make this ONE exception as an apology for everything I've done. Just don't get used to it." He rolls his eyes. "Now I've got the best info for your current situation. If you open up your map, you should see an overview of the entire academy, right? Well you see the building that's on the backyard? That's the Cathedral of Platitudes. Where everyone can change their jobs and races. You also shouldn't worry about getting raped. It's a neutral area and it's against the law to have sex or any sort of conflict in the building."

"Huh. Wait you can change your race? How the hell does that work?"

"If you want me to spill the beans, it'll be five dollars." He hesitates for a moment, but his curiosity gets the better of him and hands her the money. "I don't know. You might want to ask a Scholar for that. Oh! I just remembered I have to be somewhere. I'll see you later!" She slithers away.

"Hey wait! Dammit…There goes my lunch."

Norman had to take a moment and admire the building before him. A gray colored spike tower over as it protrudes mo-! "Wow! It looks like Notre Dame!" Yea, let's go with that. As this was the first time being outside, he turned to gaze the academy. It was humongous and bigger than the map gave it credit. The six floo-! "Wow! This looks just like Hope's Peak Academy!" Sure, let's roll with that too.

Upon entering the cathedral, the sound of the organ piano reached his ears. There was a red carpet from the entrance to all the way down of the room. The inside looked like any other church he has seen, which kinda disappointed him with how awesome the name sounded and the outside looked. The brown chairs are line up parallel to each other. There were a couple of students here, doing their daily morning prayer.

There were colored glass panels with the right side showing all the Archangels ordered by their ranking. On the left side, was the six ancestors, lined up next to each other to symbolize their equality. Both glassed walls make a pattern that leads to the middle of the room where there's a statue of both Goddesses with their back at each other. Alipheese Fateburn was facing towards the ancestors with her right hand extended with a stern look. Ilias stood proudly with her arms crossed and looking down at her subjects. Though her expression had a soft smile as if she was proud of them.

"Magnificent, is it not?" Startled by the voice next to him, he turned to face an elderly man with a gray robe, looking at the same statue. "I remember when our entire art club spent day and night, sculpting it with our blood, sweat and tears. Sixty-six years later and it still looks like it was made yesterday." He faces him, revealing a gray beard that seems to be trimmed and his hazel eyes having life to it, despite his age. "My apologies if I startled you. I just noticed your gaze fixated on our pride and glory."

Norman composes himself. "N-Not at all! I didn't even know it was even that old. You guys must really take care of this place."

He giggles. "You must be new here. What is your name?"

"It's Norman."

"Pleasure to meet you, Norman. I'm Father Gascon. Have you come for our morning prayer to the Goddesses?"

He looks away from him. "Actually, I've heard that you guys can change jobs and races. I was really curious how that even works."

His eyes sparks with joy. "Of course. Let's take a stroll around the campus." He follows priest. The morning rays of the sun hitting the scarlet sky as they walk.

"For as long as humanity has come to exist, the Goddess of Light herself, Ilias, has bestowed us the ability to change any kind of Jobs through us priest in the land. We can cultivate the light energy from her and alter the energy of others to fit whatever Job they choose. Now if you asked me how it technically works, I'm afraid only Ilias can give you the answer. We've all agreed it's something beyond our comprehension, but we use it regardless for it has no consequence. Now comes the interesting part! Monster girls and angels have a special kind of energy that allows them to change races. Of course, they can only change to their close relatives. If they want to change to a race outside of their boundaries, then scientists can rearrange their genetic make up. However, it's rare for them to go through with it as it is a very painful process."

"Can humans change race, as well?"

"Practically impossible. I won't say it's completely impossible, for there have been some cases of humans acting feral like Beasts. Nonetheless, there have been attempts to change and the results have been fatal. We are very fragile creatures, after all."

"Hmmm. If the ability to change Jobs come from Ilias, does that mean Monsters can't change Jobs?"

"No, they can still change. We've been copulating with them for millennia, that they're practically humans with monster traits." He gave a hearty laugh. "Well that's how I see it anyway. We'll chalk that up to one of the many mysteries of the world. Do you have anymore questions?"

"None at the moment. Man that's kinda a lot to take in."

"Through time and experience, most things will become clearer to you. Which reminds me, you've come to change your Job?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's head back to the cathedral and go with the procedure."

He nods and they both head back. In the cathedral, Norman is in front of the podium. "First, I will examine your current Job and the possible ones you can become." Father puts his hand on his head. Seconds pass and he finally removes his hand. "Good news, you've maxed out your Unemployed Job. Bad news is that it doesn't benefit you at all. Luckily for you, you can choose the four jobs available to you. Warrior, Magician, Thief and Martial Artist. Which would you like?"

Norman took a moment to ponder his choices. "I think I'll be Warrior. Been my go to class in MMOs and it hasn't failed me yet."

"Very well." He claps his hands together and was mumbling a chant. Norman could feel something coursing his entire body. He finishes whatever he was chanting. "You are now a Warrior."

"Really?" He examines himself. "I don't feel anything different."

He laughs. "Just go to the Warrior Trainer and he'll give you everything you need. Lucky for you, his lessons start two hours from now at the courtyard. Here I'll mark it on your handbook." Norman gives his handbook and he marks it on the map. "I recommend wearing something comfortable as the exercises will make you very sweaty."

Norman shudders at the thought of going back to the dorm. "It's all good. I can wash it after I'm done. It's Saturday, after all." The priest nods and someone desperately opened the doors. Looking back, Norman was taken aback from the clothes she is wearing. It is the girl from the other day that was next to Luka.

She is wearing a skin tight one piece suit, that really shows off her shapely body and her DD breasts. On the left side of her bosom, it has a yellow cross o it. She has a long blue skirt that went all the way down to her white shoes. she also has a blue priest hat with red gem. She wears white long sleeved gloves and is holding a staff with some weird gold surrounding a red orb on the tip.

"Sorry that I'm late! The alarm was set up for the next day." She says catching her breath.

"It is no problem, Sonya. It's not like you're keeping others waiting for the lesson." He laughs at his own joke. "Now that you're here, I would like to introduce you to the newest student that will be using the cathedral from now on. Norman, Sonya. Sonya, Norman."

She gives him a curious look. "You're that weird guy who asked for Luka the other day."

"H-hehe. He just looked familiar is all. Nice to meet you Sonya." He offers a handshake and she complies. The moment they touch, images of horrific beings of herself flashes before his eyes and they both let go. Terror is written across their faces.

"Are you both well?" The head priest asks worryingly, as they both looked like they've seen Beelzebub herself. Norman coughs.

"Y-Yeah. Just remembered I got to do Warrior things. Bye guys." He power walks out of the cathedral.

"What a weird lad he is." He looks at Sonya, who was still petrified. "Sonya, what's wrong!?" He touches her shoulder and she gasps, as if he broke a trance. "Are you ok? Did something happen?"

She eyes at the entrance where Norman just left and runs outside to pursue him. Ignoring the priest calling out for her.

**Beggin-Madcon**

"Hey! Hold it right there!" Sonya shouts. Norman glances back and starts running inside the academy.

"Pardon me! 'Scuse me!" As he said when passing by the students. He looks behind only to see her catching up fast. _Shit! She's fucking fast!_ He picks up his pace and the hallway is clear for him to start sprinting. She takes off her skirt to run faster. Norman made a sharp right and saw the last person he'd want to bump into.

"There you are!" Said Alice now slithering towards him. Thinking fast, he went back from where he came from. Except she caught up and coil him up. "You're not going anywhere, you little shit. I'm going to make you pay for all the earful you've put me through." She says with venom on every word. However, underestimating his strength, Norman breaks free and pushes her off. In doing so, Alice collides with Sonya who just arrives the corner and they both fall to the floor.

Taking his chances, he runs further down the hall and pulls out the handbook for the map. Right around the corner is the gymnasium and he thought of hiding there for the time being. "Can't I get a break for a single day!?" He screams.

After sprinting a good minute, he arrives at the gym. It was empty and he scanned through the area a place to hide. That's when he spotted the closet door slightly open and made his way there. He closes the door behind him and locks it. He gasps when he hears a door slam open.

"What are you doing here?" Norman swiftly checks behind and found none other than Luka with a wooden sword on his right hand and small dummy on the other. He is wearing a simple white shirt, black sweatpants and brown Converse.

Norman gestures for him to be quiet. Someone, which he guessed to be Alice, is trying to open the door. She went on for seconds, which their anxiety grew ever tense as it passed. With a frustrated grunt, she gives up and leaves the gym. Norman didn't realize he was holding his breath the entire time and takes deep breaths. Luka still wanted to know what was going on.

"What was all that about?"

"I guess you deserve to know after all that." Norman filled him in on everything that happened since early that day. Obviously leaving out the disturbing imagery, as he isn't even sure himself.

"I still find it weird that Sonya would chase you. I mean, I know she can be pretty assertive, but not without reason. Oh no, don't tell me you commented on her priest outfit?"

Norman thinks long and hard for any excuse. Then slightly remembered, when she was on the floor, she had no skirt and it revealed her black garterbelt. Showing off those delicious thick thighs. His mouth waters at the thought and he snaps back, when he notices Luka giving a weird look.

"Can't say I have. Maybe she was on her period or something." Scratching his head out of habit and tries to change the subject. "So what were you doing here?"

"I'm just getting ready to warm up my Warrior skills before class start."

"Well ain't that something. I just changed to Warrior to get some training going. You mind if I join you?"

Luka becomes excited at the idea. "Absolutely! It's better than training with a dummy." He points at the dummy and they both giggle. They exit the closet and make their way to the courtyard. "By the way, I never got your name."

"It's Norman."

"Nice to meet you Norman. I know I've said it before, but my name's Luka." He extends his hand and Norman became a bit hesitant after what happened earlier, but his Puerto Rican pride gets the better of him and shakes the hand.

"...Oh. Nice to meet you Luka." He is relieved nothing horrific happened. Luka in his mind, chalks up his awkwardness to lack of friends.

"I'll teach you a couple basics and don't worry about Sonya. I'll clear up any misunderstanding you both had. Though I can't say the same for Alice."

"Never expected you to. That's something I'll have to handle on my own." Luka nods. Respecting his responsibility.

Along the way, they take a moment to lookout for the girls before proceeding. "Hope you don't mind me asking, but where are you from?" Luka asks.

"I was born and raised in Puerto Rico. La isla del encanto. I moved here in America back in twenty ten."

"Wow. I hear it's a very beautiful place. My family and I are going next summer to visit."

"Well I don't know what you've heard, but I think it's overblown. Sure, there are places that are very beautiful, but that's anywhere really. It's practically a third world country, with how shit everything is over there. You get shanked for five bucks in broad daylight and no one saw anything. I hear Coqui girls are a good lay, though I've never seen one."

"What do you mean?"

"They're shy creatures and don't reveal themselves in public. We only hear their croaks, which is the lullaby of the island. Don't even ask me how they manage to fuck someone. Not even the people who have sex with them even knows. The explanation is that once they find a person, they use the lullaby to hypnotize us and fuck us somewhere secluded. Once done, the man just wakes up in the middle of nowhere naked."

"Ilias. Isn't that very worrying and dangerous?"

"Nah. There have been no records of people dying from them. Not like they kidnap anyone either. It's a literal one night stand. Which is very funny, when you see random naked men in the middle of the street."

The students are now noticing their antics and feel sorry, as they aren't being conspicuous at all. That didn't stop them from trying. Then Devil Trigger was playing very loudly out of Norman, which they freak out. He fiddles around his pocket and answers the phone.

"Hola Ma."

"Ilias lo bendiga mi cielo."

"Bendicion. Como va?"

"Aquí haciéndole almuerzo pa Izzie y DJ. Como te va en la escuela? Esos monstruos no te tocaron él pipi, verdad?"

He laughs nervously. "Claro que no! Más, estuve aquí por solo un dia. Yo voy ahora coger clases de Gue-" Someone snatches his phone and turns around angrily. His mood quickly change to fear when it was Alice.

"Hello? Norman, que paso?"

"Hi. This is the future Monster Lord speaking. Am I speaking to his mother?"

"Yes. What happened to my son?"

"Well your son is in trouble for going against royalty and he will be punished for his crimes."

"Que que!?" Even when she wasn't on speaker, everyone heard her rage clearly. Making Alice's ear hurt. "What did he do?"

"He poured milk all over my face and he refused to make amends."

"I know my son and he would never do something like that unless you provoke him. Did you do something wrong to him?"

"No! I didn't do any-"

"Did you DO something to him?"

"I-I…" Despite literally being across the country, Alice is intimidated by her powerful voice. "I slapped him for not making me breakfast."

"Mira lo que te voy a decir ahora. If I hear that you so much as touch his hair again, I will personally fly over there and talk to your parents for your bad behavior. Do you understand?"

"B-But w-"

"Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Good. Now pass the phone to him."

Alice passes the phone to him. With hesitation, he grabs it. "Hello?"

"Pero Normy, que te pasa? No ha pasao un dia y ya te estas metiendo en problemas? No pudistes hablar con él principal o algo?

"Pero ma! Es que-"

"No quiero escucharlo. La próxima vez, te voy a sacar de ahí y vienes conmigo a buscar una escuela de humanos. Me entendistes?"

"P-Pero m-"

"Me entendistes?"

"S-Sí…"

"Bueno. Yo estoy aquí terminando. Que lo pases bien. Te llamo más tarde. Bye."

"Bye." He hangs up the phone. Norman and Alice are now depressed after getting scolded. Luka is now feeling the awkward atmosphere.

"H-How about we skip the training and just get something to eat?" He suggests. Norman and Alice nod and they all head to the cafeteria.


	6. Chapter Level Up!

**Expectations will only lead to disappointment. That's why I rather fuck off and play my games.**

"Rrraaaagh!" Norman successfully Double Slash on the dummy. Luka claps on his achievement.

"See? Not that hard. Only took about eighty-seven tries, but you did it and that's what counts!" Luka encourages him.

Since yesterday they couldn't train due to the incident with Sonya and Alice, they decided to wake up very early in the morning to make it up. Norman has been training since four in the morning trying to perfect his new ability.

**Norman has leveled up!**

**Level: 2**

**Warrior Lvl: 2**

**Strength: 6**

**Defense: 5**

**Magic: 2**

**Magic Defense: 1**

**Agility: 3**

**Dexterity: 3**

**Luck: 0**

**Double Slash: A warrior's basic bitch special attack that does more damage than a basic attack.**

"Can we take a break?" Norman says as he slumps onto the floor. Luka checks the time on his phone.

"Oh definitely. It's already nine. No need to push yourself to exhaustion. " Luka offers his hand and Norman accepts it. He lifts Norman with ease. Someone takes a mental note on that.

"Hmm?" Norman looks around.

"Is something wrong?"

There is a sound as if someone is writing down in a notebook and it seems as if they were next to him, but it is only him and Luka currently at the courtyard. Then it stops. "I swear I heard someone writing something." Norman scratches his head out of habit. "I must be hearing things."

"Could be you're just tired. Go splash some water at your face and I'll set us up for the next session." Luka pats his back and Norman takes his advice.

Norman goes to the nearby restroom and washes his face. Looking at himself in the mirror expecting a tired face, what reflected instead is himself glaring back with those sharp gaze. "So you can finally perceive me? About time. It has been rather unpleasant not being acknowledged." The reflection said back. "Now before you have a spasm attack, no, you're not going crazy. I'm just a passenger in your consciousness." Norman is completely shooketh.

"Umm…I really have no idea how to take this. Like at all." Just for reassurance, he splash water at his face again and looks back. "Ok. You're real enough. For now."

"Good. I was worried you would sperg out and drag the scene out. Now let's cut to the chase before someone suspects your absence. From now on, I will provide you any information of monsters and location, in exchange for your physical attributes and discover the mystery behind our existence."

"I don't know. What if you backstab me and take control of my body or what if you subtly influence my decisions until you fully control me or what if you're a parasite that's slowly making your way to my bra-!"

"I thought I said to cease your panic attack!" He sighs. "All your questions will be answered in due time. It takes a considerable amount of energy projecting myself. Don't worry though, I'm always watching you from within." With a blink of an eye, he was gone. As if Norman was talking to himself the whole time.

"To think I had a normal life a couple days ago. First that fucking nightmare, then that fucking horrifying vision of that girl and now I have a fucking person inside my goddess damn fucking head!" He looks up at the ceiling. "Is this a divine test of my faith or something!?" He groans. Not wanting to keep Luka waiting, he dries his face and makes his way back to the courtyard.

Arriving at the courtyard, Luka is on the phone talking to someone. "...s that important?...All right. I'll be there around an hour." He hangs up and sighs. He notices Norman and walks up to him. "Hey, I'm going to cut our training short. An emergency came up and I need to get ready."

"It's all good, man. I could honestly use the day off." Luka is still frustrated about something. "What's on your mind?"

"It's just I was going to participate in the Minor Battle Tourney, which is what I was training for this whole time." He then comes up with an idea. "Would you like to take my place? The first couple of rounds should be simple monsters to fight for a novice and you can quit after a round with no penalty. Plus, this is a great experience for future Hunts you may participate."

"But I already won a Hunt before. Granted, it was unofficial, but I'll take that win regardless." Luka gives a confused expression.

"You were in a Hunt already and won? I've never heard of this. Nor even heard any of my classmates talk about anything." He thinks for a moment, while Norman is thinking about talking to Alice about the Hunt. "You don't seem to be lying, so I'll take your word on it. That means you won't be participating?"

"Accept it." Norman jumps at the sudden voice in his head, which startles Luka. "I can use this opportunity to show you my abilities and knowledge in practice. This also can give me a glimpse of your physical capabilities."

"Are you ok?" Asks Luka.

"Yea yea. Just thought I heard something. Anyways! I'll take up on your offer. This will be a perfect opportunity to put all that training to the test!" Norman says with much enthusiasm. Luka smiles.

"Great! I just need your last name and I can send the ticket on your handbook." Norman gives him the information and he sends the ticket. After that, they both say their farewells and go their separate ways.

_Norman's Dorm_

Norman opens the door to find a guy blindfolded, tied with black leather straps and gagged on the sofa he sleeps on. Oh and he's naked with his fair sized dick erect in full glory.

"What the fuck is this!?" Norman justifyingly questions. Eliyah emerges from the kitchen with a typical BDSM get up. Black boots, gloves, corset and a whip. "Couldn't you do this degenerate shit in your room? I fucking sleep there!" They both glare at each other. She grabs the man by his dick, in which he moaned and drags him to the room. "Fucking Christ. This is going to be a loOoOoOoOng year." He sits at the dinner table and stares at the wall. Accessing his entire life up until this point. "Bonkers. Everything has been fucking bonkers." He lays his head down. After some minutes, Alice comes out of her room.

"Oh. I thought you were Eliyah's new pet making all those noises." He lifts his head and notes some parts of her body is wet. Meaning she just took a bath.

"Going somewhere?"

"Are you my mom? I don't need to tell you anything." Then she smiles sinisterly. "Actually, I'm going to the Minor Battle Tourney and witness real Men fighting for their honor or something. Point is, they're sooooooo much better than you in practically every single way. Especially this man with exotic violet hair and angelic blue eyes." Norman is quite surprised by the fact that she has a crush on the shota. Though he has to admit, Luka has a charm that he can't put his finger on yet. "Anyways, I'm off for the front row seats. See ya and don't let the Succubus drain ya~!" And on that note, she leaves the room. With only the sounds of whips cracking and moaning from the other room keeping him company.

"Well she's about to be disappointed. Fuck! I forgot to ask her about the Hunt." He sighs. Then hears someone flipping pages really fast. "Yo Manny, what are you doing?"

"Manny?"

"Well I gotta call you something, now that you're in my head."

"Hmph. Whatever makes your simple mind easier. I'm flipping through the entries to find any information on the Fateburn. Sadly I can't find anything about them." He slams the book shut. "Which is very frustrating, to say the least."

"What is this book I always hear you fuckin around with?"

"As I've already stated before, all your questions will be answered in due time. Right now we should rest for the upcoming fights we will encounter." And he went just as he came. Norman sets an alarm and takes a power nap.

_MBT Stadium 11:57a.m._

The stadium in question is located on the west side of the main building. It was a football stadium, but most games would become chaotic and very sexual, so they decided to modify it and turn into a battle of humans against monsters, instead of the usual Hunts where the monsters prey on the humans. This is the place where one separates Men from Boys. And sitting at the front row seats is the young Yoma, excited to see her crush assimilate his opponents.

"I've never seen you this worked up over a Tourney." Said the succubus next to her. She is one of her best friends and partner in crime, Alma Elma. She's wearing the black school girls uniform and black heels. She loosened a couple of buttons from her shirt to emphasize her big breasts and purposely wears a very short skirt for anyone to get a good look of her black panties. She leans closer to Alice. "Who's the lucky man?"

"Is it the purple haired boy you were having lunch with yesterday?" Said the slime also next to her. It is none other than Erubetie. She also is one of Alice's best friends. She has an expressionless face and monotone voice. Making it sometimes hard to know how she feels. She's also wearing the black school uniform.

"Shhh! Not so loud girls. But yea, it's totally him. He had made this simple homemade ham and cheese sandwich and it was sooo delicious~! And when he said he prepared it, I knew he's a keeper! The only bad thing was that he-who-shall-not-be-named was there and got my share. But it doesn't matter now. After the Tourney, I'll approach him and ask him to cook me something in his room. And when his guard is down, that's when I make my move."

"Oh~ I would like to see that!" Alma says as she pats Alice's back. The three girls laugh.

"Salutations to all the ladies and gents! I hope everyone's having a great day!" The announcer said. "Due to an unfortunate incident in the challengers waiting room, there will only be five brave contestants competing."

"I wonder what could've happened?" Asks Alice.

"We've also received news that all the girls have decided to withdraw and only the Green Devil will be participating. How exciting to finally see the Green Devil in action!" The announcer excitingly announce.

"Well that explains it." Alma says as she sighs.

_Challengers Waiting Room_

"The Green Devil is here!? Fuck that noise, I'm out of here!" Said some random bloke and left running. Many followed and only Norman along with four others stayed in the room. Norman finishes drinking his Redbull.

"The hell was all that about?" Asks Norman as he throws away the can.

"You've just started attending, correct?" The blonde one questions. Norman nods. "I see. To give a brief explanation, she's a fearsome Dragon Warrior who everyone hates fighting. She hasn't lost a single battle and can generally knockout anyone with one swing."

"Jesus. I can see why everyone would freak out like that."

"Hahahaha! I have been waiting for this moment." The buff black haired man says. "She has humiliated me before with her scaly feet, but not today." He pulls out his greatsword. " I will have my revenge!"

"Is everyone ready?" Says the reverse harpy. They all nod and make the way to the field.

_Back to the Stadium_

"The event is about to begin! On the Monster side we usually would have a group of monsters but today we have a soon to be legendary warrior and has earned her the title of Green Devil! Give a round of applause to Granberia!" The crowd applauded as she walks on the field. She wore the black male school uniform. She unsheats a giant greatsword that is essentially the Buster Sword. "And on the other side, we have the reckless boys who think they even stand a chance against her. They need no introduction as th- Is that Norman? Hey Norman! It's me, Amira! I'm announcing your doom today!" Norman covers his face. He notices Alice trying to get on the field with rage in her eyes. Only being held back by Alma and Erubetie. He double face palms. "Without further ado, let the match begin!"

_**Final Fantasy 7- Still more fighting**_

"Fool!" The black haired man shouts and points his sword at her. "You may have bested me before, but I will make you beg for mercy!"

"Get down!" Manny shouts and Norman instinctively does as he says. In a blink of an eye, she dashes forward and sweeps with Norman barely dodging it in time as the other four get hit with full force and get blown away to the wall. Knocking them out instantly. She then swings down and Norman parries it. Her strength pushes him off balance and stumbles, but regains his balance and they both take a battle stance.

_Holy shit! She's fucking insane! _Norman internally exclaims.

"Seems you have pleasure her to win." Manny suggests.

_Pleasure her!? Are you crazy? There's no way I'm doing that! _

"I see no other way. She outmatches you physically in every aspect. Dragon race are known for their physical attributes, but they're highly sensitive to pleasure attacks. Unless you want to be humiliated like those gentlemen, then you will squeeze her mammary glands until she cums in front of the audience." Norman is in conflict with his morals, but agrees to go with it. "Good. In order to attack her sensitive spots, you have to slice her clothes off." Norman nods.

"Are you just going to stand there or are we going to fight?" Granberia huffs. "Make your move."

_Seems it's time to use my new skills! _Norman lunges forward and swings overhead. She easily blocks it. What she didn't expect is that he uses his left hand to grab one of her breasts. Being surprised by this, he takes the opportunity to dodge her incoming attack and slashes upward, which he slices her jacket and pants off. She backs away and everyone gasps at her naked figure. She has perky C cups held by a black bra with flower pattern. Her panty is also the same color and pattern. Granberia flusters and cover herself with her arms.

"You pervert! You didn't fight honorably!" She yells.

"Oye! You were going to do something worse to me! So get off your damn moral high horse!" Norman bites back. Tears are forming from the corner of her eyes and she feels everyone's gaze on her. She hurriedly grabs her sword and flees out of the field. The exhaustion kicks in and he lays on the ground, soaking the Sun's ray. The audience is still in shock.

"I-I can't believe this! Please tell me you've just seen, what I saw!? Norman just defeated the once unbeatable Granberia! I'm telling you, this year has been nothing but surprises. Good thing I like surprises! Everyone give a huge round of applause for the upcoming Sexual Warrior Norman!" The crowd cheers.

"Ugh...Fucking Amira." Is all Norman can muster, before drifting into slumber.

_Norman's Dorm_

He wakes up and realizes he's back on the couch.

"I see you're finally awake." An all too familiar voice welcomes him. He turns to see Manny at the dinner table, reading a giant book. "Why don't you join me in my company?" Never averting from the book, he motions the seat across himself. Norman, still unsure about the current situation, sits across him. "I know you must be confused right now, so let me answer the obvious question you will impose. You're not awake. This is a pocket dimension in your unconscious where I reside. Outside, is the realm of Darkness. I believe you've already experienced it first hand."

"Actually, my first question was going to be who you are." Says Norman. Manny becomes flustered. He thought himself ahead.

"O-Of course. That seems to be the logical question to pose first. Unfortunately there's nothing much I can say. I just regained conscious the same day of your ventures in the realm."

"Oh for fuck sakes. Now you have amnesia? Can we get any more tropey?"

"Hmph. Amnesia, rebirth, the world being created last Thursday, conception of realities, the Matrix. Call it what you will, the fact of the matter is that I lack knowledge of the outside world and my existence." Manny flips through the pages.

"What's that book?"

"This Encyclopedia holds many information of monsters and angels. Like their most common sensitive spots, mating cycles, origins and such miscellaneous content. However, I'm missing many entries, especially on powerful monsters. There are too many unknown factors that are impossible to ignore. Which is why I need your physical assistance. By the way, congratulations on your victory. You did much better than I expected."

"Thanks, I guess? I'm just relieved that I didn't have to sexually assault her."

"You better start becoming accustomed to it. There will be a situation that you will have to be sexually dominant."

"Woah! I'm sure there are other ways to win battles. I ain't no rapist man!" For the first time, Manny makes direct eye contact.

"There many things that are still a mystery about me. But there is one thing I know for sure." He smiles. "I will dominate every single girl who gets in my way and enjoy every second of it~"


End file.
